worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Multiversal Empire of Happiness Navy
Class Descriptions 'Star Dreadnoughts' ISD Model II (1500$) 1600 meters: Carrying a massive armarment of weapons, and protected by an incredibly thick shield, the ISD II one of the most destructive warships in the galaxy. It is seldom used alone, however, and is equipped with huge ECM systems, to add to the confusion of large fleet battles, turning a battlegroup of 30 ships into an armada of 70, or a ship-cracking torpedo into a horrible friendly fire accident. Interstellar Slaughter Device Model I (ISD) (1500$) 1600 meters: Massive battleships can make or break a battle, but they are slow and difficult to maneuver, allowing smaller ships to flank them and get close enough to provide accurate strikes. The ISD was created to give a fleet of massive ships the advantages of having small craft to attack weak-points by releasing a plethora of strikecraft. 187 Dominator Fighters and 94 Demonic Bombers reside in this vessel. Pellaeon'' Class Star Destroyer''' (1500$) 1050 meters: The third star dreadnought is smaller than its cousins, at only 1,050 meters, it is much smaller than an ISD. This is not a ship to be underestimated, however. The Pellaeon has far greater firepower and shielding than anything else of its size, using both alien technologies that were lost after The Great Jump, and the latest in cutting edge equipment. Most notable are the Hypercannons and Dovin Basals that provide massive firepower, and extremely powerful shielding respectively. It is also equiped with a Hyper Core more powerful and efficient than any other in The MEH, rumored to be even more powerful than an equivalent Hypermatter Reactor. When facing this ship, there is only one option - surrender. As the flagship of the MEHN fleet, reinforcments are soon behind, there is no escape. . 'Battleships' Victorious II Class Slaughter Device (800$) 800 meters: The main battleships of The MEHN. Effective against all targets, due to its "wings" being covered in anti-strikecraft weapons, and having its surface littered with heavy turbolasers. . Valiant Class Slaughter Device Carrier (800$) 750 meters: The Valiant was designed from the ground up to swarm opponents with massive amounts of fighters and bombers, foregoing a large armament to put a massive hangar in the middle of the ship. With the ability to hold 100 Dominator Fighters and 50 Demonic Bombers, it annihilates enemy strikecraft screens. . . . 'Cruisers' Stealth Class Slaughter Device (550$): '''''CLASSIFIED Vindicator Class Cruiser (450$) 500 meters: The Vindicator is used as the main heavy-hitter in small fleets and to bombard opponents with endless waves of firepower. Escort Class Carrier (450$) 520 meters: Created in conjuction with the Vindicator, and with a similar design to the Vailiant, it provides the strikecraft and ECM support that fleets need. It carries 56 Dominator Fighters and 28 Demonic Bombers. 'Frigates' Acclamation Class Carrier (240$) 300 meters: The main transport in the MEHN, currently loaded with 30 Dominator Fighters and 12 Demonic Bombers each. Acclamation II Class (240$) 300 meters: A modified version of the original that replaces transport space with weaponry. 'Corvettes' Cruelty Class (120$) 150 meters: The smallest of all dagger shaped ships used by The MEHN, it is still a force to be reckoned with. It is usually seen heading large groups of corvettes as an anti-piracy deterent. Tartarus Class (100$) 100 meters: Dominated by 8 (Two on bottom) twin-linked heavy turbolasers, this is not generaly a ship you would expect to serve an anti-strikecraft role. The heavy turbolasers have been modified to fire destructive beams, rather than the pulses made by standard weaponry. These beams are much more effective against strikecraft than conventional weaponry. In addition, the beams may be concentrated on an enemy starships shields in a circular area to dramaticly weaken shield strength in that area, sometimes allowing heavy turbolasers through, or even disabling shields in that area completly. SWAT Class (80$) 95 meters: The smallest combat ship used by The MEHN.Built around two massive disruptor cannons on its sides. In combination with the eight small anti-fighter turbolasers in the center, and massive engines, the SWAT is excellent in an anti-piracy and border defense role. Spy Class (90$): CLASSIFIED Luxury Class (30$) 100 meters: A small ship reserved for diplomatic meetings and travel for the very wealthy, its most notable features are the massive holodecks that fill most of the enterior, changing a meeting in high orbit into a serene garden or a costal beach. It also posseses two different hyperdrives, and two different hiem drives to ensure the passengers will never be stranded. 'StrikeCraft' Dominator Class Fighter (1 for 2$): Built to be used under the incredibly thick ECM covers made by all MEH carriers. It has with speed and firepower in mind, knowing that the best way not to be killed is not getting hit, though it is protected by a small shield. The two retractable light turbolasers in the wings provide the majority of its firepower. Demonic Class Bomber (1 for 4$): Carrying massive numbers of explosives in it's hold, the Demonic has more weaponry than any other bomber of its size in The MEH. With the massive amount of ECM typically used by MEH carriers, it isn't unusual to see a Demon loaded with unguided weapons, which it launches out of its belly at point blank range over a ship like the ground bombers of old. Two turbolasers near the nose and higher speed than the Dominator make the Demonic a decent fighter as well. It is common for the best pilots to ask for a Demonic in place of their Dominator, and fill the hold with equipment such as ECM or a larger power generator and engine boosters. MEHN Fleet Count 1x Pallaeon Class Ultra-Heavy = 1,500$ 3x ISD II Class Ultra-Heavy - 1,500$ x 3 = 4,500$ 3x Interstellar Slaughter Device Class Ultra-Heavy Carrier - 1,500$ x 3 = 4,500$ (187 Fighters each) (94 Gunships each) Dreadnaught Total = 10,500$ 9x Victorious II Slaughter Device Class Ultra-Heavies - 800$ x 9 = 7,200$ 6x Valiant Slaughter Device Class Ultra-Heavy Carriers - 800$ x 6 = 4,800$ (100 Fighters Each) (50 Gunships Each) Battleship Total = 12,000$ 1x Stealth Slaughter Device Class Ultra-Heavy = 550$ 12x Vindicator Slaughter Device Class Ultra-Heavies - 450$ x 12 = 5,400$ 6x Escort Class Ultra-Heavy Carriers - 450$ x 6 = 2,700$ (56 Fighters Each) (28 Gunships Each) Cruiser Total = 8,650$ 17x Acclamation II Class Super-Heavies - 240$ x 17 = 4,080$ 16x Acclamation Class Super-Heavy Carriers- 240$ x 15 = 3,600$ (30 Fighters Each) (12 Gunships Each) Frigate Total = 7,680$ 20x Cruelty Class Heavies - 120$ x 20 = 2,400$ 14x Tartarus Class Heavies - 100$ x 14 = 1,400$ 5x Spy Class Mediums - 80$ x 5 = 400$ 40x SWAT Class Mediums - 80$ x 40 = 3200$ 2x Luxury Class Light - 30$ x 2 = 60 Corvette Total = 7,480$ 125x Extra Dominator Fighter = 250$ 110x Extra Demonic Bombers = 440$ Strikecraft Total = 690$ Total = $47,000 Category:Space Navy